<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch me when the sun goes down by fiveblessings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269288">touch me when the sun goes down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings'>fiveblessings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the posthumous state of living [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaehyun?”</p><p>“What’s wrong, love?”</p><p>“Can I?” The question is obvious when Jungwoo lets his arms wrap around Jaehyun’s neck loosely, gazing at the junction between his neck and shoulder covered only by thin white cotton.</p><p>“I thought you weren’t thirsty, Woo,” he teases.</p><p>“Jaehyunie, please.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what, Doyoung will be home soon, why don’t we show him how good you can be and maybe he’ll reward you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the posthumous state of living [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch me when the sun goes down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>baby vampire woo is cute but what if I were to give him... two boyfriends...<br/>this is the quickest thing i've ever written and it's literally just 8k of porn so lmao enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did I wake you?” Out of the corner of his eye, Jungwoo can see him. Jaehyun’s standing by the tall windows, checking the curtains are drawn. Of course they are, Doyoung himself checked about 5 times before he’d left that morning when Jungwoo was drifting to sleep, but he’s not going to mention it. He likes how attentive they are of him, in their words, their gestures, their touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph.” Jungwoo’s reply is lost in the soft eiderdown beneath his head. He’s not tired anymore, the sun’s starting to set now and he can already feel the pull of the darkness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the draw </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doyoung had called it, but tucked in the comfort of their bed Jungwoo can’t help sink further into it, comforted by the mix of scents stitched into the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, now perched on the edge of the mattress, his rough hand curling through Jungwoo’s brown hair, is enough to draw him out though. He smells so good, like chocolate and white musk so much stronger, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, than what lingers in the sheets. Moving up to perch on his knees, Jungwoo buries his face in the back of his shoulder. He can smell Doyoung on him too as well as himself. Jungwoo wonders if he himself carries their mark, the thought makes something primal burn within him, something new that hadn't existed before, an urge to own and be owned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s not sure how, but he can tell Jaehyun’s smiling as he nuzzles his nose between the broad wings of Jaehyun’s shoulder blades. The nape of his neck is so close here, just an inch or two above the starch white of his collar. Jungwoo can’t pull his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hungry aren’t you?” Jaehyun’s voice is so soft, a little hypnotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jungwoo knows he sounds petulant. He doesn’t care though, it just makes them pamper him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Jungwoo. I know you too well.” Jaehyun leans back, his own head coming to rest on Jungwoo’s shoulder. Twisting his head Jungwoo can finally see his smile, calm, patient, knowing. “Your fangs have dropped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo hadn’t noticed the painful press of his fangs till Jaehyun had mentioned it. He's still just a fledgeling, persistent red eyes and baby fangs he can’t quite control yet. His gums still ache sometimes when they drop, perfect excuse to have Doyoung, the more doting of the two, coddle him. Fully extended, the sharp ivory rest on the plush swell of his lower lip, a single red drop rolling down his chin where he’s pricked himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really he shouldn’t be that hungry, he’d fed from Doyoung in the early hours before the man had left, Doyoung scolding him for the mess he’d made at the crook of his arm but relenting as soon as Jungwoo flashes his pretty doe eyes. His oldest Hyung is far too soft with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Jungwoo’s bloodlust runs strong. 5 months since he’d been turned and sometimes it still feels all-consuming, a beast inside Jungwoo that he can’t catch the reigns of. It’s just as well his lovers know how to control him so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the mess you made this morning.” Another of Doyoung’s expensive shirts stuffed in their kitchen bin. “He’s supposed to be your sire but he hasn’t even taught you table manners yet.” Jaehyun scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me.” Jungwoo whines, wrapping his hands around Jaehyun’s middle and pulling him impossibly close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bask like that for a little while, Jungwoo letting the burning in the back of his throat drift into background noise and focusing on the heat of Jaehyun's back against his chest spreading into his own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun must have just fed, the warmth of fresh blood flushing out the cold from his fingertips. Jaehyun’s older than Jungwoo by a stretch, the blood doesn’t affect him the same anymore but he must still feel it, the rush of adrenaline, the thrill of the taste, the warm indulgence of satiety. In some ways it’s even better than the hunt, the euphoria you're filled with afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Jaehyun who moves first, manoeuvring Jungwoo’s lax limbs so they’re kneeling in front of each other face to face. He’s so stunning, lit up only by the soft yellows of the bedside lamps, handsome lines and the soft flow of his light brown hair. Jaehyun hasn’t changed a bit since Jungwoo first met him 6 years ago, beautiful features frozen like a statue, but Jungwoo thinks he sees more of him now, understands him better with his new eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo wonders if he’s changed much to the other two. 6 years isn’t long, especially for Doyoung and Jaehyun, but it was enough time for Jungwoo’s life to shift entirely, enough time to fall so deeply and irrevocably in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders how he’s changed now he’s bitten. Jaehyun often says it suits him, as he presses sharp kisses up his chest, Doyoung holding him against his chest with his cock buried deep inside him. Doyoung echoes the statement, albeit in a less lewd manner, complementing the way Jungwoo’s tall frame holds his new power, a coiled viper held within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red of his eyes used to scare Jungwoo a little when he’d first seen his new image in the mirror. Not in the way that he was scared of what he’d become but scared that the thought of what he was excited him so much, the red such a vivid statement of the thrill he felt now as a predator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll learn to control it soon, shift his irises back to their deep brown the same way Doyoung and Jaehyun can. He’ll learn to waive the strength he holds in his grip, to drink gently rather than succumb to the intoxicating taste, but for now, he’s a little too wild, there to be tamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the man in front of him, with a firm hand holding his jaw up, that holds the whip most of the time. Though Doyoung is both Jaehyun and Jungwoo’s sire, Jaehyun’s younger age makes him wilder, more likely to rise up to Jungwoo more feral behaviour to press him to submission, a visible display to make Jungwoo respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that Jaehyun’s stronger than Doyoung, that’s far from the truth. Doyoung’s old and he’s learnt to carry his power with intent rather than action. Even so he hardly ever threatens it, always so sweet and gentle with Jungwoo as if he’s still scared he’ll break him. Perhaps this has been Doyoung’s flaw though, a sire too lenient with their fledgeling only encourages bad behaviour, and Jungwoo likes to play this game far more than he should, working Doyoung’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun had been similar in some ways when he was a fledgeling, ever so clingy for Doyoung’s affection, sometimes lashing out when he was out of his sight. But Jaehyun had developed his independence quickly, chasing the newfound thrill of the hunt and leaving Doyoung’s parental hold while Jungwoo prefers sinking into it, drunk on the pleasure of his two Hyungs providing for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun?” Jungwoo knows they’re not, but his hands feel a little cold resting on the bare skin of his exposed thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, love?” It’s not exactly an invitation but Jungwoo takes it as one, crawling into Jaehyun’s empty lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” The question is obvious when Jungwoo lets his arms wrap around Jaehyun’s neck loosely, gazing at the junction between his neck and shoulder covered only by thin white cotton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t thirsty, Woo,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyunie, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what, Doyoung will be home soon, why don’t we show him how good you can be and maybe he’ll reward you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to be good.” Jungwoo has an angels smile, crooking his head at an angle while he pins Jaehyun with his gaze, but Jaehyun knows better than to fall for Jungwoo’s sweet looks. It’s likely the older man will reward Jungwoo anyway but that’s no fun for Jaehyun, he wants to play the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung’s been busy all day, don’t you want to do something nice for him, please him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, please him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Doyoung will be hungry when he gets back.” The implication is clear, it seems to get Jungwoo’s attention, the promise od Doyoung’s teeth on him sparking a glint in his red eyes. He lets himself melt fully into Jaehyun’s thighs, one arm still wrapped around Jaehyuns neck to hold him up whilst the other hand traces up and down the line of buttons on his shirt, touch feather-light. “What should I do then, to be good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands resting on Jungwoo hips move up to knock Jungwoo’s roaming hands away, Jaehyun undoing his own shirt by a few buttons and pulling it back to expose his neck and left shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me how courteous you can be like I taught you.” He tilts his head to extend his neck, arms coming back around Jungwoo’s waist to pull him closer. That’s Jungwoo’s signal as the heels of Jaehyun’s palms press into the small of his back through the thin fabric of his shirt, urging him forward towards his bared neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s fangs ache now, the cut on his lip long since heeled leaving an ashy feeling trail of dried blood where the wound ran. It’s an uncomfortable feeling as Jungwoo rubs the mark away but Jaehyun doesn’t like him being messy and despite all the stunts he pulls, deep down Jungwoo doesn’t like being messy for his either. Jaehyun’s hands have slipped under the loose flow of his baggy shirt tracing a repetitive pattern over the bumps of his spine. It’s distracting but not enough, now Jungwoo’s been promised a meal, so close to the prize, it’s difficult for him to focus on much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nose tracing the muscles that sculpt Jaehyun’s neck, Jungwoo takes a deep breath in, He smells best here, right in the bow of his neck above the curve of his clavicle, the perfect place cut out in Jaehyun’s body for Jungwoo to bury himself in. This close Jungwoo can feel the thrum of the blood in Jaehyun’s veins, Jungwoo’s body synchronising to the rush of liquid drawing him in. Jaehyun must have fed very recently because the pulse his body has adapted is strong, a mock imitation of human life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Jaehyun’s hand comes to thread through the hair at the back of Jungwoo’s head. It’s a habit he’s picked up whenever he’s feeding Jungwoo, while Doyoung’s hands like to drift stroking along his neck and shoulders to his back Jaehyun’s always consistent, hands buried in Jungwoo’s hair each and every time. It comforts Jungwoo whenever he holds him there, endorphins flooding him even when he’s not feeding, a conditioned response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guided by the hands on him Jungwoo finally lets his teeth sink in, sharp points of the incisors piercing Jaehyun’s vein with a single practised movement. No matter how many times Jungwoo does it, the bite always feels like it’s his first, letting the feeling on sinking his teeth into something wash over his body like its the first time he’s ever felt something so incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo had thought that the taste would change after he was bitten but it hasn’t, blood still tastes like blood no matter if he has fangs or not. It’s the way he reacts to it that’s changed. When he was human the iron on his tongue had disgusted him a little, the strange bitter taste only reminding him of grazed limbs in the playground and papercuts on his fingers. But now it lights him up like electricity, running through his arteries like it’s burning them and quelling a fire all at once. It’s addictive, primitive, so so profound.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blood is life</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jungwoo had jokingly quoted years ago to his boyfriends but he understands now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and it shall be mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he has a taste he can’t help but drown in it, letting himself fall into the euphoria it fills him with knowing Jaehyun’s right there to catch him. He drinks noisily, big gulps like he gasping lungfuls of air, a starved man finally breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo tries to focus on Jaehyun’s hands grounding him rather than the intense hunger that drives him to keep drinking, after all, he’s supposed to be being good, not making a mess for their Doyoung. Jaehyun hums encouragingly as he withdraws a little, fangs no longer buried in his skin as he drinks from the open wounds. There’s never any need for Jungwoo to keep his fangs pressed in really, Jaehyun’s not prey he caught but a willing participant, but the animal side of Jungwoo is pleased by the feeling of something trapped under his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s had his fill by now, the uneasiness of his hunger replaced by the exciting gratification of a full stomach. But Jungwoo’s a bit of a glutton, choosing to stay buried in Jaehyun’s neck kitten licks laving over the marked skin of his neck. He’d been neat and tidy this time, just like Jaehyun had asked, only a few smudges of crimson on the pale skin of Jaehyun’s neck where Jungwoo’s stained lips had pressed kisses onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodlust clearing a little, Jungwoo starts to sense his surrounds again. Whilst one hand’s stayed buried in his hair the other hand drifted off his back now grasping the swell of Jungwoo’s ass through his boxers. Jungwoo grinds back into his hand, uncaring of the way the denim of Jaehyun’s jeans feels rough now against his oversensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hard, Jungwoo notices now as his bulge rubs against him when Jaehyun pushes up in response to Jungwoo’s movements. It’s not really a surprise, Jungwoo tends to wriggle too much when he’s feeding and though Jaehyun’s used to a vampire’s venom it doesn’t mean he’s immune to the effects. Still, the way Jaehyun responds to him makes Jungwoo thrum with pride and desire, feeling himself start to harden as he lets the high of the blood mix with his lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s already waiting, expecting Jungwoo’s kiss when he finally detaches himself from his neck to meet his lips. The hand in Jungwoo’s hair finally slips out to join the other on his ass, guiding his hips to roll in a rhythm that matches the forward motions of his own. They kiss with familiar movements, Jaehyun’s tongue playing along Jungwoo’s bottom lip in a manner he knows excites him, cleaning up what’s left of his own blood on his pinkened flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well Jungwoo, my good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, for you and Doyoung.” he sounds so honest and raw that Jaehyun smiles. Jungwoo’s eyes have slipped half shut now, mouth parted as he moves his hips with enough vigour there’s really no need for Jaehyun to guide him. Still, he keeps his hands glued to his ass as Jungwoo’s back arches in his lap, squeezing his roughly as he starts to press his own kisses down the triangle of Jungwoo’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?” A deep voice rings in the doorway. Jaehyun hadn’t even noticed it opening, so unlike him, too caught up with the vision in his lap. Doyoung’s leaning casually at the doorway as if he’s unaffected by the sight in front of him. Jaehyun knows it’s a false pretence but he lets the facade slide anyway, instead, focusing on the arrogant cock of his hip and sly grin curving his rosy lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoungie,” Jungwoo whines, twisting in Jaehyun’s lap away from the mouth on his skin so he can look at the older man. He’s impeccably dressed, always is, the white shirt Jungwoo had ruined that morning replaced by a similar light grey one and tucked cleanly into his black slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes look so big even when they’re narrowed, his black irises burning into the two boy’s wrapped around each other in front of him as he slowly advances forward. Carefully considered steps on silent pointed toes till he reaches the end of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung works at the hospital part-time, that's where he’s been all day. There’s no real need for him to work, they have enough old money to last several lifetimes, but Doyoung enjoys the work and besides, no one would think twice about seeing an emergency medic in the blood bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Doyoung’s age, the sunlight barely bothers him anymore, mature enough to grow past one of their most basic instincts so he can work the whole day with the sun risen. Jaehyun had told him that it just irritates him now like an itch he can’t scratch but for Jungwoo he can’t stand the sun's rays, preferring to spend the days in bed drifting in and out of dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been warm today, Jungwoo thinks it’s sunshine he smells clinging to Doyoung’s skin from his walk home. It shouldn’t do, it goes against his very nature, but it compliments him so well. While Jaehyun’s all the warmth and steadiness of autumn, Doyoung’s like the stretch of time that straddles winter and spring, the promise of flowers blooming on barebone branches. Perhaps that makes Jungwoo their summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung’s always been a man of two sides, two extremes balanced perfectly in his steady frame, it’s just not often Jungwoo gets to see the darker part of him, Jungwoo’s sweet look and darling nature make the man want to coddle him too much but from the look in his eyes, tonight is going to be one of those nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it you’ve done for me, darling?” One hand slips out of his pocket and pushes his black hair off his forehead. All of his movements are so smooth and well calculated, Doyoung had told him once that there are over 700 named muscles in the human body, and Doyoung must have perfect control of every single one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good today. Jaehyunie, tell him how good I’ve been.” Jungwoo starts moving his hips again, subtle but studied actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo’s been so well mannered. I think he’s starting to learn the lessons I’ve been trying to teach him.” Jaehyun tilts his head to the side highlighting to two clean punctures on his neck. “I’ve promised him a reward for his good behaviour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Jaehyun’s right.” The two of them share a look from either side of Jungwoo’s frame, an entire conversation in the space of a few silent seconds. “I guess you do deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s twisting Jungwoo around by his hips so he’s sat on his lap with his back to him while Doyoung finally crawls up on the bed. As soon as the other two are in reach Doyoung’s hands are smoothing over Jaehyun’s, his thumb rubbing absent-minded circles on the dorsum of Jaehyun’s hand. They share a gentle kiss over Jungwoo’s shoulder whilst Jungwoo settles himself comfortably, Doyoung eventually leaning back to fill his view with the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them look good together. Jaehyun and Jungwoo, Jungwoo and Jaehyun, his two precious boys. It’s not the same as the carefully cultivated synergy Doyoung and Jaehyun have, its rawer, in someways provoking. His boys are not less or more when they’re with him compared to with each other, just different and Doyoung adores them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s wide-necked shirt has fallen off one shoulder from when he was wiggling around leaving more scantily clothed than before. It’s tempting, it would take less than a second for Doyoung to just lean in and </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that would be getting ahead of himself. Instead, Doyoung’s hands slip down to Jungwoo’s thighs, gripping them lightly as he pulls him off Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun can tell exactly how Doyoung wants him, letting his own thighs part a little so Jungwoo can lean back on his lower abdomen from between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s boxers are the first thing to come off, Doyoung tugging them down his thighs before pushing them apart. He makes no move to take off his top though, slipping a few of his top buttons as Jaehyun had done instead. Something about the flimsy, barely opaque fabric makes Jungwoo look more alluring, a pseudo modesty that Doyoung’s about to take apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your legs here,” Doyoung says after he’s arranged Jungwoo’s legs bent either side of him, Jaehyun passing him a bottle of lube from their bedside dresser as he settles knelt between them. It's one of his most basic instincts to do as his sire tells him, letting his knees lock as Doyoung wants him to instead of fighting it and giving in to his more human urge to cause trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around him feels a little cold against his rapidly warming skin facilitated from the blood he'd taken from Jaehyun but Jungwoo pays it no mind, focusing on the press of Jaehyun’s firm abs just under his head, his firm hands holding Jungwoo still by his shoulders. With Jungwoo reclined against him almost fully, Jaehyun has the perfect view of the two of them from the top of the bed propped up on their pillows like a prince. He can feel the subtle rise and fall of Jungwoo’s chest, a vestigial habit he hasn’t kicked yet, as he lets himself relax under the other two’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo looks tranquil, an expression of calm pleasure washing over his face when Doyoung finally moves his slicked fingers to nudge at his exposed hole, his other hand rubbing firm strokes up and down the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The moan he lets out when Doyoung’s finger finally breaches is quiet but every sound Jungwoo makes echoes to the other two, naturally attuned to one another as lovers of their closeness become. No matter how many times they do this Jungwoo still sounds a little shocked as Doyoung’s finger presses home, his short yelps drifting to moans as the digit inside him starts to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung’s got such pretty fingers, the prettiest out of the three of them Jaehyun thinks. It’s always a strong desire of his to see them in action with Jungwoo’s body. How they trace the muscles of Jungwoo’s arms following the artful lines to his fingertips, how they push up Jungwoo’s top lip to gently across his new set of incisors when the youngest complains that they’re hurting, how they press so firmly inside Jungwoo’s hole like they’re doing now, loosening him till he’s a whimpering mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like he starts to do now, one elegant index finger pushing all the way inside Jungwoo before pulling out again slowly and tracing his rim while Jungwoo shudders. It’s not long before he’s moaning freely, hands coming up to tug the fabric over Jaehyun’s thighs as the finger inside him doubles to two. It’s always surprising to Jaehyun how quickly they can take Jungwoo apart, reduce his bravado and mischievousness to pieces with their well-considered touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun knows Doyoung’s been avoiding his sweet spot, it’s part of tonight's game. Jungwoo had told them once in the afterglow how much he liked it, the pure, overwhelming feeling of being full and Doyoung’s the type to pocket these pieces of information, an unassuming stock of private words to play like cards. It’s well played too, seeing Jungwoo’s reactions to the way Doyoung works his body, letting his pleasure build as he fills him whilst the frustration grows as Doyoung only gives him half of what he craves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung, please.” Jungwoo’s hips are doing their best to shift now under Doyoung’s stony grip on his thigh. Jaehyun’s own hands are shifting back to his shoulders from carding through his hair as Doyoung drags his fingertip a hair lengths too close to his prostate sending Jungwoo jolting upwards with a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing so well, Jungwoo. Don’t ruin your good behaviour now,” Jaehyun says, fingers tracing his jaw to tilt his head up to look at him after his movements have calmed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems a little distracted, don’t you think, Jaehyun? Whining on my fingers so much.” Jungwoo wriggles but it just makes Doyoung press his fingers in with more purpose. It makes him shiver when they talk about him like this with one another as though Jungwoo isn’t even trapped between them. “Maybe he needs something to help him focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Jaehyun’s fingers pressing under his chin, Jungwoo can see perfectly the smug smile that graces the curve of his lips. It’s difficult to forget when you’re surrounded by predators that you’re one yourself but right now it’s all Jungwoo can do but feel like the prey caught in their trap. They work in synchrony, moving quickly and all at once to rearrange Jungwoo how they want him, on his knees and forearms facing a now sitting Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s difficult for Jungwoo to gather his bearings with Doyoung’s fingers sliding back in as quick as they left, the first thing he can process when the spinning feeling in his head has cleared is Jaehyun unbuttoning the fly of his jeans with steady hands, leaning upright on the pillows that line the headboard. Jungwoo’s not sure if he’s moaning at the sight of Jaehyun’s hard length as he pulls his jeans and underwear to midthigh or at the two fingers scissoring his hole now arched back towards Doyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar grip of Jaehyun’s hand in Jungwoo’s hair is back, firmly guiding Jungwoo’s open mouth forward as he shakes a little from Doyoung’s pumping fingers before stopping just as his parted lips hover over his leaking tip. His hand slips from Jungwoo’s hair, tracing the faint moles of the highest point of his cheekbone before withdrawing completely, the next move in Jungwoo’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Jungwoo. I thought you were supposed to be being good.” It’s something Jaehyun would normally say but the voice is coming from behind him, drifting over Jungwoo’s shoulder. It’s a little eerie how close their personalities can intertwine but Jungwoo doesn’t dwell on it. He’s supposed to be being good and good boys should listen to what they’re told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts off slow, little licks at the head of Jaehyun’s cock, after all, it’s no easy task to coordinate himself with Doyoung dragging his fingers against Jungwoo’s inner walls. Jaehyun seems content to let Jungwoo take his time, humming deeply as his lips wrap around his tip. He looks a little cat-like like this Jaehyun thinks. Basking in lavish pleasure whilst Dyoung pries him apart from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As nice as it is, Jungwoo’s greedy, eager for the pleasure that the other two are still withholding. Instead of pulling his mouth off and pleading he doubles down forward in one smooth movement taking as much of Jaehyun in his mouth as he can. They’ll like it better this way, if he can put up with their teasing now without making a fuss they’ll be pleased with him. Jungwoo feels warmth in his chest, a deep all-consuming heat as he starts to bob his head, eyelids fluttering at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s right Jungwoo, so good for us.” Jaehyun’s facade is good but Jungwoo knows him well, he can see the way his hands fist to fight the urge to hold onto him, how he stops his hips from jumping up at the last second. It’s a good thing Doyoung’s there or Jungwoo would start to think he’s climbing on top, reminding Jungwoo of who’s in charge as a third finger pushes in with no warning. It’s overwhelming, the jump from two fingers to three feels so much bigger than it really is. The fullness has Jungwoo’s mouth getting a little sloppy as he works along the thick length of Jaehyun’s cock, muffled moans escaping the seams of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as his body wants to, it’s too hard for Jungwoo to move backwards on Doyoung’s fingers with Jaehyun pressing into his mouth, stuck so firmly between them. The only thing he can do is move forward, his tongue working wetly on the underside on Jaehyun’s length as the tip presses at the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung said he’d reward him, Jungwoo tries so hard to keep reminding himself but everything’s too much and at Jungwoo’s core his craving for gratification is stronger than his patience. HEe pulls his mouth off Jaehyun’s dick where is was pushing down the back of his throat and lies his head against his thigh instead, letting out a broken pitiful moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” with his head now free, Jungwoo tries to arch further back into where Doyoung’s fingers are pumping into him still avoiding his sweet spot but Doyoung’s hand on his hip suddenly tightens with enough force to press Jungwoo back down. Jungwoo tries to put his mouth back on Jaehyun but the simulation is too much, ending up mouthing at the shaft with his head still resting on Jaehyun’s thigh as little sob-like moans interrupt his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung laughs a little, he hasn’t sounded this way in a while so sure and confident. It’s so intoxicating when he finally lets go of his sweetness and nurturing habits, when he lets the power Jungwoo knows he holds so easily fill his frame. His fingers pull out leaving Jungwoo cold and empty as he leans back onto his calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, darling. Look at me.” His voice is so commanding it would be easy to mistake it for Doyoung compelling Jungwoo to move. It’s of his own accord though when he shuffles around with the help of Jaehyun’s hands supporting him, so smitten for Doyoung he’d jump off a building for him just to make him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facing Doyoung now, sat upright with his legs folded and hands bunched in the hem of his shirt that covers his aching cock, Jungwoo lets himself study Doyoung. The beautiful arch of his brow is set a little stonily, his eyes a mix of adoration and desire as they catch Jungwoo own wide teary ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, I want to watch you fuck him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Jungwoo’s shallow breath catches. He hadn’t realised Jaehyun had come up so close behind him, clothes now thrown across the room with his bare front pressing against Jungwoo’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, from behind. I want to see you watching me, Jungwoo.” Doyoung says, his grin is predatory as he leans back on one hand, the other slowly palming the bulge in his slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo can’t stop whimpering, letting Jaehyun pull off his shirt and manhandle him back so he’s perched on his folded legs, thighs spread either side of Jaehyun’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like slow motion as Jaehyun guides Jungwoo down onto his cock in one movement, Jungwoo’s arms shaking where they’re gripping Jaehyun’s thighs. He feels so big, finally filling all the parts of him Doyoung’s fingers couldn’t, an intense steady pressure that fills his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, darling.” Jungwoo does as Doyoung says, letting his eyes go wide after they’d fallen shut when Jaehyun had started his shallow thrusts. “I want you to watch me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung has untucked his shirt unbuttoned his pants now, his hand stroking his now exposed cock between his arrogantly spread legs. Jungwoo mewls, high-pitched and whiny as his eyes lock on the flushed skin of his length, mouth hanging open where he doesn’t have the state of mind to shut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s hands have moved off his hips to explore his body, running up the flat planes of his stomach to feel the slight convections of his abs as the muscle clenches each time Jaehyun pushes back inside. Jungwoo feels so lithe, so small pressed into Jaehyun’s chest with his big hands roaming over him, it’s easy to forget he’s the tallest of the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand starts to crawl upwards, fixating on Jungwoo’s nipples, pulling and rolling the reddening buds between his fingers till Jungwoo’s chest is straining forward and his moans are breaking into cries. The other is finally touching his dick, albeit barely, slow gentle tugs on Jungwoo’s excessively leaking cock that do more to frustrate Jungwoo than appease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Jaehyun’s hand on his chest that stops him from curling forward when he finally thrusts dead on his prostate, his head hanging forward instead as Jaehyun holds his shaking body back, crying out as Jaehyun starts to aim for that same spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes up, Jungwoo.” Jungwoo doesn’t think he has the strength to lift his head, letting his chin bob towards his chest with each of Jaehyun’s powerful thrusts and his own messy bounces, but he’s been doing so well, he can’t screw it up at the final hurdle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo can’t tell if it’s reality or just his imagination as he sees red flashing in Doyoung’s eyes when he manages to look back up, maybe it’s just the tears in his eyes blurring his vision, the delirium in his head making him see things. Doyoung’s cock is leaking over his hand now, Jungwoo’s suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to have it inside of him, a rough moan ripping from his unhinged mouth. It’s so cruel that Doyoung’s sat so far out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it good, Woo? Is this what you wanted?” Doyoung asks as Jaehyun presses kisses into Jungwoo’s neck, his body pressed so close to Jungwoo’s like he’s scared he’ll disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Hyung. So good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not enough, right?” Doyoung’s hand has slipped off his dick now, Jungwoo notices, fully focused on the scene in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted something more didn’t you?” Jaehyun’s deep voice is so close to his ear, Jungwoo jumping a little at the shock. A pointed tooth drags along the shell of his ear. “Why don’t you tell Doyoung what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoungie please, please will you bite me. I’ve been so good for you, I’ve been so good.” Jungwoo babbles, head spinning with pleasure. His own hips are doing most of the work now, bouncing on Jaehyun’s cock with singleminded focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our Jungwoo’s so insatiable, isn’t he. Typical fledgeling.” Doyoung says fondly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our Jungwoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s all he can seem to focus on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their Jungwoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doyoungie, you’re hungry, right? Please, you can drink from me.” Jungwoo’s begging doesn’t register as his own, desperate words echoing around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you were so gentle with Jaehyun, I suppose I should reward you.” Jungwoo should find his grin terrifying, but instead, it just excites him. Doyoung’s fangs are impressive, two sets adorning the top and bottom sets of his teeth glinting as they’re bared towards Jungwoo. It’s a show of power, one the animal inside him instantly recognises. This is Jungwoo’s sire though, at his most vulnerable points Doyoung is the centre of his universe and his body reacts as such, tilting his neck back and spreading his thighs as much as he’s able to towards the man approaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be still for me, can’t you darling?” they’re face to face now, Doyoung’s hands running over Jungwoo’s body like Jaehyun’s had been doing. Jungwoo moans is response, unable to form the words to answer. The kisses Doyoung press to his face are gentle, careful with his already extended teeth. It’s a complete odds with the way his hands grip Jungwoo’s thighs, nails drawing red lines in his skin that disappear as quickly as they bloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kisses travel down his sternum and his stomach till Doyoung’s crouched between Jungwoo’s thighs, his hands guiding one folded leg so it’s extended around him, foot on the bed with his knee bent. The kisses start to pick up again, rougher this time with the points of Doyoung’s teeth dragging dangerously over the skin. Jaehyun’s hooked his chin over Jungwoo’s shoulder watching intently as Doyoung smooths his hands over Jungwoo’s thighs. His hand has slipped of Jungwoo’s cock too, folding his hips to keep his movements on his cock smooth so not to disturb Doyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell so good, darling.” Jungwoo thinks he’s cheeks must be flushed by now, facilitated by Jaehyun’s blood that’s now running through his veins. Doyoung’s fixated on a spot near the crease of Jungwoo’s thigh, heightened senses pinpointing the spot where Jungwoo’s femoral artery runs under his skin. His teeth are so close, if Jungwoo were to jerk his thigh up surely Doyoung’s teeth would pierce him. He’s too slow though, Jaehyun gripping his hips roughly before Jungwoo can pun his thoughts into actions as if he’s reading him mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black eyes look up at Jungwoo one last time before they’re shifting back to his thigh, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doyoung bites. His venom’s flooding into Jungwoo with shocking speed, washing over him faster then he can register. Jungwoo’s wailing but he can’t hear himself over the rushing sound in his ears, throwing his head back over Jaehyun’s shoulder with his eyes blown wide open. He can’t help it as his own little fangs drop crowding his mouth, so dizzy with pleasure his body doesn’t know how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s grip on his hips is iron, making sure Jungwoo, still crazed by Doyoung’s venom carving out unadulterated bliss in his shaking body, can’t move too much while Doyoung’s teeth are still in him. Jungwoo’s arms are glued to Jaehyun’s forearms, some part of his beneath the pleasure knowing that if he lets himself let go they’ll rush to grip Doyoung’s hair, something the older man doubtlessly won’t be happy about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teeth don’t stay in him for long, Doyoung resheathing them with perfect control so he can drink from Jungwoo without the risk of them cutting through Jungwoo’s thigh if he moves to rapidly. Jaehyun, in turn, loosens his grip on Jungwoo’s hips letting him start to bounce again so driven by the chemicals running through him, urging him to chase the high of his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head falls forward again with the momentum of his body pushing himself off Jaehyun before dropping back down. One of Jaehyun’s hands wraps around his neck, steading his head by the fingers resting on his jaw so he’s gazing down at Doyoung again. The sight of Doyoung is magnificent. He’s lived through countless wars, watched kingdoms rise and fall and now he sits between Jungwoo’s legs. It makes Jungwoo shudder with such intense adoration that Doyoung deems him worthy of his worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a strange feeling, someone drinking from you. The overwhelming euphoria of the bite masking most of the strange draining feeling. Jungwoo’s obsessed with it, he’d be addicted if Doyoung and Jaehyun indulge him like this more often. Part of the pleasure is because they're linked by the bite, Doyoung being both Jaehyun and Jungwoo’s sire creating some kind of unnamable bond between them. Jaehyun had told him it’s Doyoung’s age too, his venom changing and becoming more potent the longer he lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such intricacies are far for Jungwoo’s mind now though, as his sharp eyes lock on the sight of Doyoung’s mouth glued to his inner thigh, adding to the collection of marks lingering on his body. Jungwoo doesn’t bruise easily like he did when he was human, he’s too strong now and heals far too quickly, but the bruises that come from the bites take far longer to heal fully, little red marks littered over his skin like kisses that Jaehyun, and less often Doyoung, put on him. They’re pretty reminders, symbols that tie them together, a physical representation of how they belong to each other. Some nights Jungwoo can’t bear to take his eyes off them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Jungwoo sees Jaehyun’s hand creep back to his cock, starting to pump it in time with the rhythm Jungwoo’s hips have created. The rolls have fully transitioned into bounces now, confident the grip of Doyoung’s mouth on his thigh won’t be thrown off. It’s the final straw when Jaehyun’s hips start to jab up too, pushing Jungwoo closer and closer to his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it good, love? Finally getting Doyoung’s teeth in you? I know how much you’ve wanted it.” It throws Jungwoo off a little when Jaehyun’s being the gentler of the two, Jungwoo’s chest feels warm knowing he must have done well to get this kind of treatment from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes yes, feels so good, you feel so good Doyoung-” they’re more breaths than actual words but the other two will understand him. Jaehyun smiling and brushing the thumb of the hand that’s still under his chin over his spit slick bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might be screaming as he finally comes, Jungwoo’s too out of it to tell if he’s loud or not making any sound at all. His hips are stuttering, no longer able to move himself properly, but Jaehyun knows to pick up the slack, fucking upwards into him as he rides out his high. He can’t stop himself from gasping as his high wears down, filling his lungs pointlessly with air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun hasn’t slowed down though, speeding up in fact as Jungwoo’s limb body slumps against him. Struggling against the exhaustion, Jungwoo’s hands manage to move from where they’re hanging limply, one stroking softly at Doyoung’s soft hair whilst the other prods at Jaehyun’s mouth where it’s hinged open over Jungwoo’s shoulder, fangs merely resting on his skin with not enough pressure to pierce it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung, who’s been characteristically silent as he drinks from Jungwoo, lets out a soft moan, a small melody playing through the room. Doyoung’s sounds are what set Jaehyun off, a few harsh thrusts more in Jungwoo before he’s burying himself as far as possible are cumming, filling Jungwoo with satisfying warmth as his teeth drag two perfect cuts on the back of Jungwoo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay stuck like that for a little while, Jaehyun pressing kisses to the side of Jungwoo’s face while he still tries to steady his shaking breaths. Doyoung too has had his fill, his pointer finger tracing the bite mark he’s left on Jungwoo’s thigh as he gazes down at it with distant reverence. He knows it’s not a trick of the light now when Doyoung finally straightens his back to look at them, that his eyes are red. It’s a warm colour, strangely inviting to Jungwoo at they burn holes gazing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that had rested in Doyoung’s hair had slipped to Doyoung’s lap when he sat up. Jungwoo uses it to urge Doyoung towards the two of them still wrapped up together, weak fingers dragging over his trousers as he whines a little. Doyoung smiles, it’s calm despite the energy that must be tearing through him, fueling the instincts that push him to pounce. But still, his arms caress the two of them with such fondness, movements ever so gentle yet laced with intensity as he encourages Jungwoo off Jaehyun’s now softening member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once free, Jaehyun’s crawling behind Doyoung whilst the eldest lies Jungwoo down on the sheets, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off before moving to work on his pants. Jungwoo’s legs end up spreading automatically as Doyoung moves away to kick the fabric off his own legs fully, feeling the trickle of Jaehyun’s cum that’s escaped his hole run down the underside of his ass. Jaehyun obviously sees it too, a deep sound reverberating in his chest as he leans back into Jungwoo’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo jumps a little as Jaehyun follows the trail of white with his fingertip before pushing it back into Jungwoo’s loosened hole. There’s a light sound of the air being pushed from the pillows as Jungwoo’s head hits them. Even after coming, Doyoung’s venom hasn’t burnt out yet, still thrumming through his body urging him the want more and more, to offer his used hole up for Doyoung to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoungie, please, will you fuck me now?” His voice feels a little rough. He must have been screaming, Jungwoo thinks as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how loose and wet he is, Hyung.” Jaehyun’s finger slips out as he moves to lie at Jungwoo’s side. “I want to see you inside him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boys, you’re so pretty. So pretty for me.” Doyoung’s voice is a mixture of pride and desire, it makes Jungwoo feel sparks, starting to harden again at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s hand is thumbing over the bite Doyoung just left absentmindedly, pressing on the bruise that's starting to form to see how Jungwoo twitches before using his grip to pull his thighs apart, exposing him for Doyoung’s pleasure. It’s enough to make Doyoung strike forward, pushing into Jungwoo’s waiting body smoothly with one hand steadying his cock and the other smoothing up Jaehyun’s bare thigh all the way till it’s gripping his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo barely gets a few seconds to adjust to something filling him again before Doyoung starts to move, a fast punishing pace that would push Jungwoo up the bed if it weren’t for Jaehyun holding his thigh. It’s electrifying, the drag of Doyoung’s cock against his over sensitised walls pushing Jaehyun’s come out of his with each draw back. He lets himself float in it, lets Doyoung fuck him so hard he doesn’t have to think, doesn’t have to move, just let himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely notices his own mewls when Jaehyun wraps his hand around his cock already hard and leaking against his abdomen. A hand unfisting from the sheets to grapple at Jaehyun’s arm before giving up and dropping it, letting Jaehyun have his way with him. Doyoung’s moved ever closer too, his head hanging so close to Jungwoo’s he can feel the brush of his hair against his scratched shoulder each time he thrusts, one hand keeping him propped above Jungwoo while the other plays down his chest, thumbs rubbing circles in his still raw feeling nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s fangs must have dropped again because the fingers of Jaehyun’s other hand are slipping between his parted lips, holding his mouth a little ajar with two fingers hooked on his jaw to stop his teeth scratching up his lower lips. The unintended effect is Jungwoo’s distorted moans come out louder now, fewer words and more animalistic sounds punched out with each drag of Doyoung’s cock inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo doesn’t last long, he never can when the two of them are so close to him like this, pinning him to the bed and overwhelming him with their touches. He bites down on Jaehyun’s without much force as he spills on his already dirtied chest, white spreading onto Jaehyun’s hand where he strokes him through his high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sporadic tightening on his hole sets Doyoung off not long after, rabbiting his hips into Jungwoo’s probe form as Jaehyun whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Jungwoo’s, or really Jaehyun’s, now blood singing through him fuels him on for a little longer than normal before he two collapses on to the bed beside Jungwoo, fully spend as he tries to curl his arms around the two others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably Doyoung’s protective instincts as their sire that drive him to act like this after they’ve been intimate, reluctant to let them drift too far away when they’re so vulnerable. Somehow he manages to rearrange Jungwoo so he’s curled into his chest without yet pulling out before dragging Jaehyun to spoon Jungwoo’s back, the clean side of the duvet covering them soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo’s too satiated to complain about Doyoung’s habit of staying pressed inside him, throwing a leg over his hip instead and nuzzling deeper into Doyoung’s chest as the other two’s hands intertwine over him. Later, Jungwoo will be thirsty again with the amount that Doyoung took from him, making another mess in their kitchen when Doyoung offers him a blood bag instead of his neck, but for now, he just lies here between them, content. He has an eternity of his two boys yet somehow he can never bring himself to move away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love comments pls tell me what u thought of it :))))) </p><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/fivebiessings">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>